


SEEYOUSOON #PALMSPRINGS

by ladyaradia76



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyaradia76/pseuds/ladyaradia76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El viaje a Palm Springs para...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

I  
A pesar de que cuando estaba produciendo música Tom era capaz de concentrarse profundamente y olvidar cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor, no podía soslayar esa voz en su cerebro, esa intranquilidad en su pecho, ese sentimiento ajeno de frustración, así que apartó la mirada de la pantalla para fijarse en el gesto angustiado de su gemelo: Bill suspiraba frente a su laptop con los brazos caídos a los lados del cuerpo en un gesto de impotencia. Tom llevaba días preocupado por su extrema delgadez y porque, aunque intentaba ocultárselo, sabía que Bill estaba haciendo uso de dosis leves de éxtasis combinadas con alcohol. No que Tom no le hubiese acompañado algunas veces en ese consumo, pero lo preocupante era que Bill estuviera tan enganchado a ello que sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo a escondidas de la persona que conocía todos sus secretos, las partes malas y buenas de su personalidad.   
—¿Qué pasa, Bibi? —fue hasta él y lo abrazó desde atrás; Bill se dejó arrullar. Tom fijó la mirada en la pantalla ante él—. ¿Eso es lo que has escrito? No es mucho.  
—Pues... —se removió inquieto— si me ayudaras, tal vez...  
Tom haló una silla y se sentó junto a él; Bill se pasó los dedos por el cabello y lanzó un grito para descargarse un poco.   
—Creo que fue muy mala idea esto de prometer una biografía nuestra.   
—¿Por qué?  
—Para empezar, debíamos escribirla entre los dos pero lo estoy haciendo solo yo...   
—Es que tú eres el bueno con las palabras, y te va lo de escribir nuestra historia: todavía recuerdo cuando insistías en escribir un diario de nuestro tour de 2010 bajo un seudónimo en esa página... que ya no existe; fuiste tan exhaustivo que empezaron a sospechar de tu identidad...  
—Sí, por eso dejé de hacerlo. Cuando escribo, ya sea un poema que nadie verá excepto tú, una canción, o cualquier cosa, no puedo evitar que se me salgan mis verdades, pero esta vez..., si sacamos una biografía oficial que deje alguna mínima sospecha de lo que realmente tenemos, Tokio Hotel se acaba. Así que, no sé qué escribir; toda nuestra vida está llena de esa historia, la de nuestro amor, desde que éramos unos bebés.  
—Ahora estás exagerando, ¿no, Bibi?  
—¿Lo crees? Yo no sé desde cuándo te amo, así que supongo que fue amor a primera vista, en el vientre de mamá.  
—Ja, ¡tú y tus ideas extrañas sobre el amor!   
—No te hagas, porque aunque te hicieras el duro por mucho tiempo, sé que a ti te pasa lo mismo: es nuestra conexión, recuerda, yo siento lo que tú sientes.  
—Si sabes eso, ¿por qué crees que puedes esconder cosas de mí? —esta vez Tom le clavó la mirada, serio—. Tienes que dejar de usar esa droga tan seguido: te está haciendo mal. Además, no te alimentas bien.  
—Me alimento, es solo que... estoy muy estresado —agitó los brazos—; no nos está yendo cómo creíamos con el nuevo álbum, los proyectos alternos... se vuelven tan difíciles... y... y...  
—Y está mamá que no te da un respiro; yo sé que... te he estado fallando con eso —lo abrazó fuertemente y Bill se abandonó otra vez a la única sensación que lo limpiaba de toda ansiedad.  
Tom se refería a la guerra silenciosa que se había instalado por varios años ya entre su gemelo y su madre. Ella siempre fue más dura con Bill porque justamente Bill siempre fue el más rebelde, el que protestaba a sus decisiones, al que no podía persuadir sin una exhaustiva explicación que doblegara su afán de libertad, el que no bajaba la cabeza ante ella y su mirada recriminatoria cuando decidió ponerse maquillaje para ir a la escuela o cuando lo encontraba siendo demasiado cariñoso con su hermano; a diferencia suya, que siempre fue más dócil, más necesitado de que Simone aprobara lo que hacía. En lo que se refería a sus sueños adolescentes de ser estrellas, no tenían quejas de ella, ninguno de los dos: su madre los apoyó todo el tiempo en la lucha porque sus carreras musicales dejaran de ser un deseo para el futuro y se convirtieran en realidad. Pero cuando Simone se permitió aceptar que entre sus hijos se estaba gestando una relación que bordeaba peligrosamente la frontera entre lo fraternal y lo erótico, enseguida buscó un culpable, y ese fue Bill: para ella, era él quien incitaba a Tom, quien lo llevaba por el mal camino usando el dominio que siempre tuvo sobre su hermano, paradójicamente, diez minutos mayor. Y ahí comenzó la guerra. Ella usó un sinfín de estrategias para crear suspicacias entre ambos, creó planes para buscarle pareja a Tom e incluso a Bill, y se dedicó a bombardear la mente de Tom con pensamientos acerca de lo incorrecta, pecaminosa y enferma que era una relación erótica entre familiares, logrando que, al menos por unos meses, él evitara estar demasiado cerca de su gemelo, quien le despertaba sensaciones que lo dejaban con todo revuelto: corazón, alma y cuerpo. Pero nada evitó que Tom asumiera lo que estaba sintiendo como algo que no podía evitar, algo más fuerte que todo; si no lo aceptó completamente hasta mucho después fue justamente por ese dolor que le causaba saber cuánto decepcionaría a su madre. Luego, cuando ellos decidieron irse a vivir solos a un apartamento propio, Simone utilizó cada momento en que pudiera estar cerca para dejar caer críticas, juicios, comentarios que les hicieran notar cuán disgustada estaría de que ellos llevaran más allá su extraña relación. Incluso tras poner un mar de por medio e irse a vivir a Los Ángeles, la sombra de Simone los perseguía, lo mismo por teléfono, videollamadas de Skype, que en sus visitas desde Alemania. La peor parte, como siempre, la llevaba Bill, a quien ella prácticamente acosaba con sus ataques a cada cosa que hiciera, dijera o planeara. Tom sabía que muchas veces no era lo suficiente valiente para parar todo eso y enfrentar a su madre por defender a su gemelo.  
Antes, ambos se evadían fácilmente yendo a clubes, bebiendo mucho, saliendo con amigos, pero pronto eso se volvió otra fuente de estrés, puesto que, excepto cuando salían en exclusiva con Shiro y Shay —los únicos que verdaderamente conocían la auténtica relación entre los hermanos Kaulitz—, debían estar alertas para que la relajación, el alcohol y las drogas no los hicieran perder la perspectiva y mostrarse cariñosos en público más allá de lo convencionalmente aceptado como amor fraternal. Eso, sin contar los circos que se veían obligados a montarse para tapar algunas metidas de pata acerca del tema, casi siempre suyas. En ese momento, Tom quería que Bill se desahogara, que le echara en cara su falta de apoyo y dejara salir toda la rabia que se estaba guardando dentro: Bill nunca había sido de sufrir callado pero Tom sabía que tras, por fin, alcanzar la reconciliación completa, él temía hacerlo enojar y perder esa cercanía que otra vez habían logrado.   
—Es cierto, Tom —su tono era algo rudo—, la dejaste llamarme un mierda, un inútil, le sigues escuchando sus peroratas sobre por qué deberías buscarte una novia y casarte y darle nietos; somos muy jóvenes pero yo sí pienso en el futuro: pienso en que alguna vez tú sí quieras ser padre y te arrepientas de no buscarte una chica que te sirviera para eso, porque tú y yo, por mucho que queramos...  
—No tienes por qué atormentarte con eso; yo soy feliz solo cuando estoy contigo y no quiero nada más...  
—Tomi... —Bill lo agarró por la ropa apretándola en su puño y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho—, te amo más que a mí y cuando pienso en que pude perderte...  
—¡Jamás! ¡No vas a perderme jamás! Hasta cuando más enojado estuve contigo, más dolido y decepcionado, no podía pensar en abandonarte, en estar un solo día lejos de ti. Yo... sé que soy egoísta a veces, pero es tu culpa, me has malacostumbrado.   
Bill rió.  
—Los dos somos egoístas, ¿no? Nunca me perdonaré lo que te hice, nada justifica la infidelidad y la mentira entre nosotros.   
—Tenemos que dejar de sufrir por eso, ambos; estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa. ¿Por qué no hacemos un viaje? —en mayo, para celebrar la fecha en que decidieron tomarse en serio lo de ser pareja, aunque fuera con un poco de retraso, Bill se lo llevó a Las Vegas con el pretexto de que asistieran a una de las presentaciones de Britney Spears en su residencia de conciertos en el Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino, y la experiencia fue muy buena para ambos.

*******************************************  
Flashback (mediados de mayo de 2015, Las Vegas)

Mientras el taxi los llevaba desde el aeropuerto al hotel no tan lujoso donde habían reservado una sola habitación, como siempre, pero bajo nombres falsos, Bill aprovechó para sacar fotos de la ciudad iluminada solo por las luces de neón: aunque fuera solo con la cámara de su iPhone, no renunciaba a captar todas las imágenes hermosas o interesantes que aparecieran ante sus ojos. 

Muchas veces ese tipo de imágenes tomaban la forma de su hermano gemelo Tom, en ángulos que lo motivaban, aunque la mayoría de ellas no las publicaría en su cuenta de Instagram porque delatarían sin remedio su amor por el chico que ahora usaba pelo largo y barba crecida, a diferencia de Bill que llevaba el pelo corto, rubio, y la barba recortada.   
—¿Sabes, Tomi?, cada vez que vengo a esta ciudad recuerdo nuestra ceremonia... de matrimonio; fue antes de... todo lo que pasó, pero realmente algo tan bello nunca se borrará de mi mente.  
—Para mí también es algo inolvidable; fue hermoso, y los días que pasamos luego, de luna de miel...  
—Ajá —justamente, la luna de miel también Bill la tenía en mente. Había escogido ese hotel porque en su descripción decía que en la habitación escogida había espejos por todas partes , incluido en el techo sobre la cama, y le encantaba esa fantasía.   
Esa noche fueron al club del propio hotel, aprovechando el anonimato, la oscuridad y las luces estroboscópicas para bailar juntos, besarse y acariciarse con la ilusión de ser libres, y luego durmieron juntos, cansados, abrazándose fuertemente, hasta la tarde del otro día, cuando Tom despertó a Bill con besos.  
—Ya es hora de levantarse o no llegaremos a tiempo para el inicio del show...  
—Hmmm, será más tarde, en la noche; hay tiempo. Solo quedémonos en la cama, ¿eh? —se le fue encima para besarlo y acercarlo a su cuerpo, y Tom se dejó hacer por un rato pero luego se alejó, riendo.  
—Necesito bañarme y ponerme mis cremas, antes de ir a ver a Britney; tal vez podamos saludarla.  
—¿Qué? ¿Debo ponerme celoso?   
—Noooo, yo solo... —se alzó de hombros—, ella es... un ídolo de multitudes y hay que estar a la altura...  
—Ja, aún me parece recordarte cantando sus canciones...  
—¡Basta! Solo levántate y ponte guapo, ¿sí?   
—Entonces me bañaré yo primero, porque si espero por ti... —se levantó desnudo, y Tom solo sonrió; se dirigió al minibar y abrió una cerveza mientras esperaba: realmente Bill era mucho más rápido que él en el baño, siempre que no se metieran los dos juntos porque entonces, no tenían para cuándo salir.   
Una hora y media después, Bill ya estaba listo; se sentó en la cama frente al espejo del closet para hacerse un selfie, justo cuando Tom al fin salía, envuelto en una toalla, y se quedaba admirándolo con su look tan propio pero que lo hacía lucir siempre espectacular.

Sin embargo, esa imagen lo hizo desear sacarle fotos a su gemelo sin ninguna de esas ropas, solamente mostrando la belleza de su piel. Si no hubiese sido porque él ya estaba completamente vestido y peinado para el concierto, Tom lo hubiera desnudado para que hicieran el amor y luego buscaría su oportunidad; pero bien, ellos eran personas nocturnas, tal vez hubiera noche suficiente para hacerlo todo.  
—¡Bueno, al fin! —dijo Bill tras dejar su iPhone en la cama—. Espero que tengas la piel como bebé ahora...  
—Ven y tócame, para que te formes tu opinión.  
Bill lo miró de arriba a abajo, realmente tentado.  
—Mejor no. Si te toco puede que perdamos nuestras entradas para el concierto; pero cuando regresemos... no vamos a dormir, ¿me oyes? Me voy a resarcir...  
—¿De veras? Pues... eso espero —quiso acercarse a Bill pero este solo le dio un beso y se alejó.  
—Vístete, ¿sí? No pienso perder este concierto: las entradas no tienen devolución.  
—Está bien; seguramente tienes sugerencias para mí de lo que debo usar esta noche...  
—Por supuesto.

Ya en el concierto, los dos disfrutaron con el show lleno de efectos especiales y glamour; Bill rió mucho mientras Tom se le encimaba cantando “Gimme, baby, one more time”, a la vez que la excitación de los dos crecía. Al final, no se quedaron para saludar a la estrella como espectadores VIP que eran, sino que se marcharon apurados en el auto que rentaran para esos pocos días que pensaban pasar en la ciudad. Ya allí mismo, comenzaron las caricias y las frases subidas de tono, y tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para cruzar el lobby del hotel, subir al elevador y llegar a su habitación sin colgarse uno al otro y comerse a besos. Tras cerrar la puerta, se desnudaron apurados, como si fuera a acabarse el tiempo y no hubiera un mañana; el deseo los dominaba absolutamente.   
Muy pronto Bill tuvo a Tom bajo su cuerpo, preparándolo para la penetración a la vez que exacerbaba su pasión con caricias, besos, mordidas, con su lengua que lamía y avanzaba por el mismo lugar que luego tomaría su pene; Tom se removía inquieto, anhelante, y cuando Bill quiso buscar el lubricante, él se lo impidió cambiando posiciones para quedar sentado sobre las caderas de su gemelo, en la posición que, verdaderamente, más disfrutaban los dos. Con lentitud, él mismo fue guiando el ritmo de la penetración, y Bill quedó extasiado con la visión que podía alcanzar en el espejo sobre su cabeza del cuerpo bien formado y flexible de su hermano y amante. Al parecer, ese morbo adicionaba lujuria al acto, porque sentía que iba a morir de tanto placer.   
Cuando ambos, prácticamente a la vez, alcanzaron el clímax, Bill echó la cabeza hacia atrás, desfallecido.  
—Hey, esto ha sido... agotador; siento que has drenado todas mis energías.  
—Cualquiera diría que no estuviste ahí dejándome hacer todo el trabajo...  
—Sabes que no es cierto eso; sabes que soy muy activo, y te lo demostraré en cuanto recupere un poco de fuerza.  
—Ja, tal vez te lo demuestre yo a ti —le susurró al oído y Bill sonrió.   
—¿Ahora?   
—Ahora, en cuanto regrese del baño, quiero... limpiarme un poco... y orinar..., estoy que reviento. Ya veremos si no te has desmayado para entonces.  
—Aquí te esperaré. Con lo obsesivo por tu limpieza corporal que eres, me dará tiempo de sobra a recuperarme.   
—Ya veremos, ya veremos —siguió diciendo Tom mientras corría hacia el baño.  
Cuando se quedó solo en la cama, Bill estiró el brazo, tomó su teléfono, y adoptando una pose que le permitiera estar relajado, se fotografió a sí mismo en el espejo sobre su cabeza. “¿Será que definitivamente soy un narcisista de mierda? “, se burló de sí mismo. 

Dejó el teléfono a un lado y se adormiló un poco; se reanimó al sentir que el edredón que lo cubría había sido retirado y, al abrir bien los ojos, se encontró a Tom bien posicionado para fotografiarlo desnudo con el propio iPhone de Bill en su mano derecha.   
—No, Tomi, no...  
—Lo siento pero he querido hacerte estas fotos desde esta tarde, y es mi oportunidad.  
—Tengo vergüenza, me debo ver todo desarreglado.  
—Te ves bello, como siempre —Tom dio el primer clic y Bill solo atinó a llevarse las manos a la cara; se volvió hacia un lado aún escondiendo el rostro y el sonido de la cámara volvió a escucharse. Bill sintió que lo trataban de descubrir—. Vamos, Bibi, dame tu imagen post-orgásmica, eso me enciende... tanto; ¡me pones muy caliente! —Al fin, él se dejó ver, y Tom tomó la foto que deseaba—. No te preocupes, esta es para mi consumo personal, las otras, puedes ponerlas en Instagram para que tus fans enloquezcan aún más.

—¿No tendrás celos cuando ellas me piropeen? Y algunos ellos también...  
—¡No! Porque ninguno puede contemplarte así, ni tenerte como yo. ¡Tú solo eres mío! —se lanzó sobre él para recorrer su cuerpo, deteniéndose a saborear la piel de cada uno de los tatuajes de su gemelo, incluidos los que solo Tom había visto alguna vez.   
La segunda pero no última vez en la madrugada y la mañana que siguió en que hicieron el amor, sí fue necesario usar el lubricante porque Bill llevaba tiempo sin practicar ese rol en el sexo y Tom jamás haría nada que pudiera dañarlo: él era su tesoro más preciado.

Fin del flashback  
***************************************************

Bill se pensó unos momentos la propuesta: de veras quería aceptar, pero no podía evitar ser muy responsable en cuanto a lo que se refería a la banda.  
—¿Un viaje mientras les decimos a todos que estamos llenos de trabajo? Además, ya va a ser sospechoso que no te lleves a tu “novia” a tus viajes...  
—Digamos que viajamos por trabajo, para escribir nuestra biografía.  
—Más que biografía, esta va a ser una novela, porque vamos a tener que inventarnos historias ficticias para rellenar espacios y que el público se interese; vas a tener que ayudarme con eso, al menos con ideas.  
—De acuerdo, eso será pues: un viaje para escribir nuestra novela —le guiñó un ojo pícaramente, como ya una vez había quedado grabado en un THTV—. He estado pensando en Palm Springs: podemos ir en auto porque es cerca, pero lo suficientemente aislado para que nos sintamos libres del agobio de L.A., ¿no te parece?  
—Pues... sí; me parece buena idea. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?  
—En cuanto tengamos todo listo, incluidos nuestros bebés.  
—Ellos también necesitan relajarse; los dos han estado algo ansiosos últimamente.  
—Es por nosotros; perciben nuestra ansiedad y se preocupan. Especialmente Pumba necesita estar calmado, por su afección cardíaca. Así que como buenos papás, nos llevaremos a los bebés a descansar, y a que nos puedan sentir llenos de nuevas energías otra vez.  
—¿Qué sería de mí sin ti, Tomi? Siempre sabes cómo cuidar de mí, siempre sabes cómo... salvarme.  
—Como tú me salvas a mí; nos complementamos, recuérdalo.  
—Jamás lo olvido —le sonrió mientras cerraba su laptop y Tom abandonaba también sus equipos para que salieran enlazados por la cintura del estudio y se adentraran en su casa.


	2. II

II   
Como habían anunciado al mundo hacia dónde se marchaban, tuvieron la precaución de, esta vez, registrarse con sus propios nombres en una pequeña villa campestre. Hacía mucho calor, así que llevaron la ropa más fresca de su armario.  
Habían escogido ese lugar por ser apartado y familiar, cómodo pero sin exceso de lujo, con la esperanza de lograr despistar a los paparazzi y a sus fans más acosadores. No olvidaban sus experiencias en Maldivas donde, por muchas medidas de seguridad que tomaran, siempre terminaban siendo sorprendidos por sus fotos en traje de baño, en la playa, en algún restaurante a la intemperie, desayunando en la terraza, en el jacuzzi de su bungalow..., justamente por eso dejaron de irse de vacaciones allí, porque ya la prensa cotillera sabía que iban todos los años y los perseguían en cuanto llegaban. En cambio, en ese su primer viaje de placer a Palm Springs, esperaban encontrar la tranquilidad que tanto estaban necesitando.  
La villa contaba con una piscina y un pequeño e íntimo restaurante que se encontraba en el centro de todo, justo al lado de la recepción donde debían registrarse.  
—Sí, la reservación está a nombre de Tom Kaulitz —les atendió una amable y algo gruesa señora como de unos cincuenta años que les sonrió con calidez—. Es un honor tenerlos aquí.  
—¿Nos... reconoce?  
—Claro, soy una persona muy interesada en la actualidad, y no me quedo atrás en lo que está sonando; sé que pronto harán una gira con su banda por el país...  
—Sí, y por Latinoamérica —le devolvió la sonrisa Tom. Bill apretó su mano, algo preocupado; casi podía oír sus pensamientos: “Habrá que tener cuidado si ya nos reconocen como famosos” —. Vinimos porque necesitamos... relajación y privacidad para llevar a cabo cierto proyecto de trabajo, así que... esperamos sea discreta acerca de nuestra estancia aquí.  
—No deben preocuparse por eso; este lugar está pensado justamente para eso: nuestro negocio es brindarle seguridad y confort a nuestros huéspedes. Ni siquiera tienen necesidad de ir a la ciudad si no lo desean: les proveeremos de todo.  
—Muchas gracias —intervino ahora Bill, sacando también su brillante sonrisa—, eso es lo que quería oír.

Los días y las noches en aquel lugar tan agradable parecían demasiado cortos; el tiempo se les iba en adelantar la escritura de su “novela”, nadar en la piscina, salir a dar una vuelta al aire libre para que sus bebés hicieran ejercicio, y hacer el amor hasta cansarse. Todo ello entraba, de cierto modo, en el plan de Tom: hacer que ambos se relajaran pero también que Bill se alimentara mejor y se alejara un poco del alcohol y la droga, porque tenía miedo a que se enfermara, o peor, se volviera un adicto.   
Cuando, una de esas tardes, Tom lo halló bebiendo en la orilla de la piscina, lo miró con cierto reproche pero la sonrisa dulce y pícara de su gemelo lo sedujo al punto de querer salvar esa imagen, así que le tomó una foto; se la mostró luego.

—Estás atrapado; aquí tengo la evidencia de que estabas bebiendo... sin mí.  
—Eso tiene arreglo: solo ven y únete.  
—Está bien, ya voy.  
Tom se zambulló para unirse luego en el borde junto a Bill y beber un sorbo de su misma copa.   
—Yo estaba pensando qué cosas de nuestra infancia podemos contar.  
—Yo ya lo hice. Escribí sobre cuando toqué por primera vez la guitarra y cuando escribimos la primera canción...  
—Lo sé; me lo mostraste —le sonrió—. Pero hay otras cosas; por ejemplo, siempre nos preguntan por el primer beso y eso no podemos contarlo cómo ocurrió realmente.  
—No, no podemos decir que tú fuiste la primera persona que besé.  
—Ja, Más bien yo te besé a ti; tú eras bastante lento para esas cosas.  
—Cierto. Creo que siempre hacemos eso: tú te lanzas y yo te sigo —bebió otro trago de la copa frente a ellos—. Después sí besamos a la misma chica.  
—Lo hice por celos: me molestó que fueras a experimentar con la niña más puta de la escuela; fue fácil quitártela.  
—Sí; tienes suerte con las chicas, mucho más con las putas —el tono de Tom se había ensombrecido un poco; Bill lo notó y se le acercó al oído.  
—Te amo a ti; ninguna de ellas logró ni logrará entrar en mi corazón.  
—Ajá.  
Se hizo un silencio incómodo; luego Bill volvió a hablar.  
—Fue fácil hablar de nuestra historia con los Gs...  
—... y de las locuras de Andreas. ¿Piensas mencionar algo sobre qué te inspira para los textos de las canciones?  
—Siempre me inspiro en ti.  
—Yo lo sé, pero... el resto del mundo no debería saberlo; sé que hay quienes lo intuyen pero no podemos solo ir y contarlo, ¿cierto?  
—No. Así pasa con todo; cuesta mucho tener que rellenar con invenciones tantos momentos de nuestras vidas que han sido decisivos: el 483...  
—...el concierto de Oberhausen, el 2 de mayo de 2007, cuando te pedí que fueras mi novio...  
—Ja, sí, eres todo un romántico, Tomi; porque ya teníamos sexo hacía tiempo.  
—...y al día siguiente fuimos a los Comet, ¡fue tan emocionante! —sus labios estaban muy cerca pero se contuvieron de besarse porque había otra pareja en la piscina: un hombre y una mujer.  
—Entremos ya, ¿sí? Podemos seguir recordando... en la cama.  
—Hum, estás insaciable, mi princesa barbuda...  
—Hey, deja de llamarme así —se rió golpeándole el hombro con el puño.  
—Es que en serio te pareces a Conchita Wurst con esta cara hermosa —le acarició lentamente la barbilla y Tom se estremeció.  
—Bill, mejor entramos ya, o no respondo de mi cordura; podemos crearle un trauma a esa gente allá.  
Bill se terminó el trago de un solo golpe; luego salió del agua y se envolvió en una de las toallas blancas.  
—No tardes —dijo a Tom, quien solo lo miró embelesado por unos segundos para luego imitarlo.  
En realidad se encontraron bajo el mismo chorro de agua tibia antes de, aún mojados, abalanzarse a la cama; fue otra vez una entrega absoluta donde cuerpos y almas se entremezclaban hasta volverse una sola entidad. Más tarde, recostado Tom sobre el pecho de su gemelo, repasaba con un dedo las líneas del tatuaje de la palmera en su abdomen, mientras Bill le acariciaba la cabeza.   
—¿Y qué has escrito sobre nuestros malos momentos, Tom?  
—No mucho, excepto sobre lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida: cuando te quedaste sin voz en el concierto y hubo que operarte...  
—Sí, eso fue horrible. Pero, ¿no fue peor para ti enterarte de lo que te hice?  
—No; eso dolió mucho, pero lo que más me duele es verte a ti sufriendo, o tener miedo a perderte.  
—Ay, Tomi, ¡eres demasiado tierno!, ¡no te merezco! —Decir eso le recordó a Bill los problemas con su mejor amigo: «¡No te lo mereces, Bill! Él es demasiado inocente y tierno, mientras que tú...; tú no lo puedes hacer feliz, y yo lo amo», las palabras que nunca creyó poder escuchar de esos labios; afortunadamente, Andreas había llegado a entender al fin que no tenía ningún derecho a estar en medio y su actitud había cambiado mucho; por eso habían vuelto a pedirle que trabajara para ellos en la parte visual de su publicidad; recientemente, él incluso se había conseguido una novia y parecía irle muy bien en lo sentimental.   
—La verdad, prefiero no recordar lo malo.   
—Bueno, yo también escribí acerca de la cirugía: del miedo y la incertidumbre de lo que iba a pasar, de tu apoyo incondicional y cuánto se profundizó nuestra conexión “telepática” durante esos días...  
Tom lo miró y sonrió.  
—Creo que contaré lo que pasó cuando irrumpieron en nuestra casa en Hamburgo; no estábamos ahí pero todo ello me hizo sentirme... violado.  
—Ajá, sí, buena idea.   
—Lo más difícil va a ser inventarnos historias de amor; ya que has estado hablando de desamor, de que se aprovecharon de ti, seguramente esperan que cuentes algo de eso.  
—Pues ¡a la mierda!, no lo haré; porque aunque me invente algo, tendría que definir de una vez el género de mi hipotética pareja y no pienso hacerlo: me niego a dejar que me encasillen en una categoría...  
—Ah, Bill, pero tú eres hetero, sin duda.  
—¿Sin duda? ¿Entonces los heteros van por ahí teniendo sexo con hombres?  
—Algunos sí —se rió Tom—. Pero tú no tienes sexo con hombres sino solo con un hombre, conmigo, y lo que hacemos más bien se llama “hacer el amor”.  
—Tampoco tengo sexo con mujeres, así que...  
—No tienes sexo con mujeres ahora; pero lo has tenido —otra vez el silencio incómodo se instaló por unos segundos, como cada vez que se mencionaba el tema—. Y si tú y yo ya no estuviéramos juntos, estoy seguro que tú...  
—...yo estaría muerto; si definitivamente no estuviéramos juntos, ya no podría vivir más, así que, Tomi, no habrá mujeres —le hizo mirar hacia arriba y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios; Tom parecía emocionado hasta el punto de las lágrimas y Bill quiso animarlo un poco—. Habría que ver cómo inflamos tu fama de “player” dios del sexo; eso sí. Porque “Dios del sexo” lo eres; eres MI “Dios del sexo”, pero lo de “player” es tan falso que no sé cómo tus adoradoras no se han dado cuenta.  
—Fue duro, hacerles creer que cada noche me llevaba una groupie a mi habitación cuando hasta tenerlas cerca al firmar autógrafos me ponía los pelos de punta.  
—Ya lo sé, yo estaba ahí.  
—Sí —se rió de nuevo—. Y tú estabas dentro de la habitación mientras todos creían que habría una chica de grandes senos y ropa muy corta.  
Bill le hizo eco a su risa.  
—Por eso ideamos lo de Ria, ¿recuerdas?, para facilitarte las cosas. Con una novia “sólida” no estarían esperando de ti un montón de “one night stand”.  
—Dennis hizo un buen trabajo buscándola; ha dado resultado y es hasta simpática.   
—Más o menos, sí. De cualquier modo, no la quiero sola contigo.  
—¡Hum, celoso!  
—Pues sí, sabes lo que me costó aguantarme que la besaras en Coachella...  
—Más me costó a mí besarla; ¡me puse tan “high” para tomar valor que ella se puso nerviosa!; pero Shiro tiene razón, había que hacerlo por la banda.  
—¿Sabes qué?, solo tengo en cuenta esas ideas de Shiro porque él no lo hace siguiendo órdenes del management sino para protegernos; David nos falló en ese sentido, se alió con nuestra madre y...  
—Ya no te fastidies más con eso, ¿sí? David es alguien muy importante para nosotros, como Andreas, como... mamá; tenemos que aceptarlos como son.  
—Ya sé, pero...  
—Tampoco se lo hemos puesto fácil a ninguno; siempre tú o yo hablamos más de la cuenta, nos pasamos de la raya, casi siempre yo —sonrió—; tú eres más cuidadoso pero a mí me cuesta más fingir, callarme lo que siento.  
—Adoro que seas así, mi Tomi, tan espontáneo; solo que es peligroso...   
—Lo sé; por eso accedí a lo del beso con Ria, y acepto todo ese juego tuyo de cuentas no oficiales en la red y novias virtuales, para desviar las sospechas sobre nuestra verdadera relación.  
—¡Es que se te ocurre cada cosa! Lo del TOLL me encantó pero... ¡fue muy evidente!  
—Ya sé, ya sé —Tom se rió—; ¡he visto la cara que pusiste!   
—Fue mi mejor cara de póquer.   
Tom volvió a mirarlo; se alzó y, una vez más, empezaron una guerra de caricias que terminó por ganar Bill cuando Tom quedó a su merced mientras lo tomaba en su boca: esa sensación de poder, de sentirlo entregado y dócil correspondiendo a sus deseos, hacía subir su libido a niveles insospechados. Hacer el amor con Tom siempre era una gloria, pero no podía negar que cuando él se comportaba así, tan quieto y lánguido, dejándose acariciar y respondiendo con suaves y húmedos besos, abandonando todo el control a su pareja, se sentía rey del mundo; nada lo podía dejar más satisfecho que escuchar los suaves jadeos de su gemelo mientras él recorría de una punta a otra esa piel tan suave, tan acariciable. Y luego, poder entrar en su cuerpo y sentir todos sus músculos palpitando, aferrado a él, mimoso y dulce como un gatito que busca cariño, complaciente, ver su rostro congestionado por el placer, era todo un paraíso que alcanzaban los dos al terminar casi al unísono.  
Eran las 6:15 de la tarde cuando salieron al fin de la cama dejándola toda desarreglada. Por los ventanales empezaba a verse la luz anaranjada de la puesta de sol; se bañaron en tiempo récord porque estaban demasiado hambrientos, y se pusieron ropas cómodas para ir hasta el restaurante más cercano. Antes de salir, quince minutos después, Bill no pudo resistir la tentación de captar ese justo momento: el atardecer, el sol en la ventana, la penumbra dentro, las sábanas arrugadas y las almohadas fuera de lugar; sabía que desataría rumores cuando publicara esa imagen en su Instagram, pero creyó que bien merecía la pena.

Se llevaron a sus perros con ellos: el más joven curioseaba todo al lado de Bill y el moteado arrastraba a Tom tras de sí; ya en el restaurante, les permitieron dejarlos en un saloncito lateral donde les sirvieron un menú especializado canino mientras ellos, por su parte, hacían pedidos vegetarianos.   
Degustaron la comida mientras bromeaban, tratando de evitar tocar los temas que solo debían tocar en privado y saboreaban unos tragos dulces, de sobremesa, cuando la dueña del local se les acercó.  
—Yo no... quiero molestarles, pero mi hija... ella vino de la universidad y... los ha visto aquí, ella es su fan y solo desea... que se hagan una foto acá, será un honor para mí...  
—Es un honor para nosotros —asintió Tom; miró a Bill y este movía la cabeza en desacuerdo pero su sentido de la amabilidad debida a sus fans pudo más que su paranoia; los dos miraron sonrientes a la cámara y la joven de largo y negro pelo les agradeció tras soltar un grito de satisfacción: «Mis amigas no lo creerán cuando cuelgue esto en Instagram».   
—Solo no digas que nos hospedamos acá, por favor —intervino Bill preocupado; pero la madre de la chica lo tranquilizó.  
—Le aseguro que ella no hará algo como eso, está en juego mi reputación y la de mi negocio —dijo mirando a su hija, quien se acercó a abrazarla.  
—Claro, mamita, puedes confiar en mí. Confíen en mí todos, ¿sí?  
Tom hizo gala de su simpatía e invitó a la señora a sentarse junto a Bill, para luego él ponerse al otro lado.  
—Haznos una foto con tu mamá, ¿sí? También será un buen recuerdo para nosotros; hemos adorado este lugar.  
—Sí, estoy seguro que volveremos —lo apoyó Bill y la chica capturó la imagen.

Conversaron con ellas unos minutos más antes de volver a la habitación muy despacio, para permitirles a sus bebés hacer otro poco de ejercicio.  
—¿Qué haremos ahora, Tomi?  
—¿Ahora?, pues sentarnos frente a nuestras laptop para escribir todo lo que podamos.  
—Ok, pero cuando me canse de escribir y se me entumezcan los brazos, me darás masajes, ¿es un trato?  
—¡Ja! ¡Eres tan perezoso, Bill Kaulitz!  
—Lo siento si no soy tan adicto al trabajo como tú, Tom Kaulitz —le sonrió ampliamente, se miraron, y luego los dos estallaron en carcajadas.  
—Es que no podemos holgazanear todo el tiempo, Bibi —le dio una mirada algo lasciva—; prometimos una biografía... pronto.  
—Ya sabes que pronto es una palabra elástica: la podemos estirar y estirar... —le guiñó un ojo.  
—Solo trabajemos suficiente esta noche y mañana podremos ir de nuevo a la piscina, ¿sí?  
—Me gusta eso de la piscina, y lo que pasa cuando salimos de la piscina...  
—¡Cálmate, maníaco sexual! —los dos volvieron a reír mientras entraban a la habitación.   
Como habían acordado, comenzaron a trabajar enseguida, Bill sobre la cama y Tom en la mesa junto a las ventanas, cada uno frente a su laptop. De vez en vez se hacían algún comentario, o le dedicaban algo de atención a sus perritos que fielmente los acompañaban. Cerca de la medianoche, Pumba dormitaba pegado a Bill cuando lo asustó el sonido del móvil.  
—Es Erik —contestó a la pregunta silenciosa en el rostro extrañado de Tom, mirando la pantalla antes de contestar y poniendo el teléfono en altavoz—. Hola, ¿qué ocurre?  
—Disculpen lo tarde de la llamada, chicos, pero es que se me ha ocurrido la idea de hacer un episodio de THTV allá, mostrarlos escribiendo su novela, y de paso, Shiro me pidió que hicieran algo de publicidad al tour latinoamericano.   
—Pues... no sé —miró a Tom y este habló por los dos.  
—Te esperamos en la mañana, Erik; no hay problema.  
Bill no estaba tan seguro de que debieran hacer un episodio en esas condiciones, pero si Tom había aceptado ya, no iba a contradecirlo.   
—Muy bien, los veo como a las 10 entonces; y luego me invitan a almorzar en la ciudad, ¿sí?   
—Sí, claro. Hasta mañana entonces —respondió Bill antes de colgar. Se paró de la cama y se acercó a Tom.   
—¿Te das cuenta de lo que hemos hecho? Mañana Erik vendrá a grabarnos aquí y cuando salga el episodio verán que estamos conviviendo juntos en una habitación con una sola cama, y matrimonial además.  
Tom miró a su alrededor como si recién entonces notara eso que Bill le señalaba.   
—Es... cierto; yo siempre hablo sin pensar, ¿no? Ahora tendremos que darle excusas a Erik y él tal vez sospeche...  
—No, tranquilo —Bill lo abrazó fuertemente—. Sabes que creo en las coincidencias como señales del destino, y tal vez... esto debía ocurrir. Mañana nos mostraremos ante la cámara de Erik sin máscaras, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar; yo... sé que ya no soportamos tanto ocultamiento, tanta falsedad, no podemos seguir viviendo con tanta paranoia, y que conste, lo digo sobre todo por mí: todo esto me está enloqueciendo, me hace comportarme como alguien que no me gusta ser.   
Tom suspiró, un poco más aliviado. Luego siguió a Bill, que lo halaba por la mano, hasta la cama. Pumba se bajó y se acostó sobre la alfombra a los pies de la cama junto al Boy, con la intuición natural de que sus padres necesitaban el espacio. 

Cuando Erik Bergamini llamó diciendo que estaría en su puerta en media hora, ellos aún estaban abrazados en la cama, desnudos, con la ropa de la noche anterior desperdigada por toda la habitación; incluso sus bóxers colgaban de uno y otro lado de los postes del dosel de la cama. Se levantaron apurados, recogieron lo que pudieron y se dieron una ducha; mientras Tom se ponía crema en su piel, Bill miró a su alrededor pensando qué evidencias incriminatorias se le pasaban, hasta recordarse a sí mismo que tenía que dejar su paranoia. Cuando le abrió a Erik, escoltado por sus perros, lo hizo con una sonrisa.  
—Hola. Bienvenido a nuestra habitación... —dijo frente a la cámara, muy consciente del plural empleado.

 

En el último día de su improvisado viaje a Palm Springs, el rostro de Bill estaba serio; y Tom, por supuesto, lo notó. También creía saber lo que pasaba: volverían a L.A., volverían al nuevo Tour, a verse precisados de salir con amigos, compartir con el staff, con tanta gente que no sabía de su relación y ante quienes deberían fingir. También, posiblemente, tendrían que montar salidas con Ria, quizá llevarla a algún que otro concierto para que corriera el rumor de la buena salud del “noviazgo duradero” de Tom, y eso era algo que siempre estresaba demasiado a Bill. En esos días juntos, apartados de todo, se habían creado la ilusión de ser libres, habían disfrutado mucho de sí mismos y de su unión indisoluble, así que costaba dejarlo de lado voluntariamente.

 

—Yo tampoco quisiera irme aún —le aseguró al verlo listo para el viaje de regreso, mientras se ponía en posición para fotografiarlo: a pesar de su gesto huraño, Bill aparecía a sus ojos absolutamente bello y Tom jamás dejaba pasar esa oportunidad de intentar mostrar de algún modo todo lo que le enamoraba de su gemelo. Se le acercó luego y le puso una mano en el hombro—; pero te prometo que volveremos pronto.  
—Sí —Bill intentó la sonrisa hasta lograrla: ese efecto tenía siempre en él la cercanía física de su alma gemela.   
Llevaron a sus perros al auto, acomodaron el equipaje, y partieron. Bill fotografió el paisaje desde su ventanilla; más tarde lo publicaría en su instagram con un comentario esperanzado: “Te veo pronto, Palm Springs. Regreso a casa”. Luego puso la mano sobre el muslo de Tom y lo apretó suavemente.  
—Adoraría uno de esos helados con la cereza encima; ¡hace tanto calor!   
—Podemos poner el aire acondicionado si quieres.  
—No, Tomi, prefiero el aire sobre mi cara; me hace sentir libre.  
—A mí también; por eso me gusta salir en mi moto.  
—¡Vaya, esa moto!  
—No puedes ser tan miedoso, Billy; no te pasará nada si vas conmigo.  
—Ja, el asunto es que es demasiado sexy la situación, y me excito...  
—Ah, sí, ya habló el obseso sexual pero con fobia a las motocicletas.  
Los dos rieron con carcajadas limpias y luego se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, antes de que Tom volviera a fijar su atención en la carretera. Estaba bastante satisfecho con el resultado de su plan: Bill había ganado unos kilos de peso, tenía de nuevo un apetito voraz (tanto de comida como de otras cosas) y se había relajado muchísimo; en todos los días pasados solo bebieron tragos ligeros, la mayoría juntos, y no lo vio usar ninguna droga. Estaba consciente de que muchas cosas podían salir mal, de que no vivían en un jardín encantado y que su realidad siempre les ponía obstáculos difíciles de superar, pero también estaba decidido a luchar: a luchar por Bill, por mantenerlo saludable y feliz; a luchar por él mismo, que necesitaba tanto la paz y el equilibrio que solo alcanzaba cuando su gemelo también la tenía; a luchar por los dos, por su relación y por sus sueños.   
Iban camino a una nueva vorágine, pero sabían que, juntos, nada podía dañarlos demasiado; a fin de cuentas, la banda también era parte de su sueño y ameritaba el sacrificio.   
En un rato, Bill empezó a cabecear y se durmió; Tom se enterneció una vez más y murmuró suavemente.  
—Siempre juntos, mi amor, y que nadie se interponga porque no lo dejaré.  
Bill no escuchaba frases completas porque sus ojos se cerraban pero en su alma sentía la dulce sensación de ser acunado y protegido. Durante mucho tiempo, él había hecho eso por Tom, había sido el gemelo dominante, la roca a la que asirse si el barco es zarandeado por la tormenta, ahora, se sentía agradecido por poder sentir que Tom tomaba las riendas y enfrentaba esa lucha sin más indecisiones, porque con esa fuerza de su parte, sería capaz de enfrentar al mundo entero.


End file.
